My Love, My Death, My Incarnation
by SexySesshieSama
Summary: Sesshomaru is a cold demon lord... Taimara is his warm and loving mate... Rin is the girl who changed him forever... Hikinoru is the playboy here to stir things up.
1. Mate To Be

**My Death, My Love, My Incarnation**

_Written By SexySesshieSama_

**Author's Note**: This is a story I am very proud of that has already had much written of it; sorry, I've been too lazy up to now. Please read and enjoy, it should be quite interesting. Questions, review or message me. My OCs are, you guessed it, **_my_** original characters; steal them and perish. I make up most of the names I use (at least in here), and I do not own the show Inu-Yasha or any of the characters contained within. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time with fanfiction. Also, I would be older and less poor.

_Chapter One: Mate-To-Be_

The yukata Father chose for me was inadequate, I thought. Mother liked it, but Mother's pregnant again, so her opinion can hardly be trusted. My maid, Naruka, had nothing to say on the matter, but I noticed how her back straightened, her pupils narrowed and her nostrils flared. An old maid dress, Chibara would call it. And it was that, I had to agree. The color was okay, I guess; faded green, a bit old ladyish, but doable, when put with anything but a straight down cut, pale pink trim and a high neckline. I hated it; Father likes hiding my beauty, for he knows how pretty I am, and he doesn't want any other males to as well. This was a prime example of that jealous, overprotective eccentricity. Most Demon Lords are the opposite, but my parents are unique in many ways, so it was almost to be expected.

However! as a Princess, I can refuse such requests when not in the form of direct orders, and so I tossed it into the fire and watched it burn. Dressed only in a pure white loincloth and matching breastband, I walked over to my own clothing and sorted through them. Finally I found a pretty royal blue silk kimono with flowers embroidered into the fabric in varying shades of sky and midnight blues, darker and lighter than the foundation color. I slipped it on, and liking how it hugged my curves perfectly, I smiled and returned to my place by the window.

My father, Daizano, Demon Lord of the North, also known as the Dragon King, and my mother, Demon Lord of the South, also known as the Royal Phoenix, are but two of the four greatest living taiyoukai. There is also Kitara in the East, daughter of an old friend of my parents, Mei, who passed away recently; and then Sesshomaru in the West, son of another old friend of my parents, Inutaisho, who also passed away recently. Mei and Inutaisho's mates, cat demon Akira and dog demon Mesukei, had died even before them. When I speak of recently, I refer to how youkai view time; I was four at the times of their deaths, and although I am "only" eighteen now, I stopped aging at a normal rate when I turned ten. It has been several centuries since their children took over.

Now we are going to go visit Lord Sesshomaru of the West. A few months ago we visited Kitara, and gave my only brother, Yujinn, to her as her mate (the nekoyoukai women are dominant); now we are going to go visit Sesshomaru, and give me to him to be his mate (the inuyoukai men are dominant). It's all politics, and I have known my place from the beginning, so it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Besides, I wouldn't want to rule a territory all on my own: it's a rather boring occupation. Ironically enough, the ones who are to inherit my parents lands will be the youngest ones; the son not yet born, Ryuumaru, and the daughter just recently had, Aniara.

I heard a knock on my door. It was my adolescent sister, Chibara, the smart-aleck and trickster of the family. I smiled and waved my hand in that general direction; the door automatically slid open. Chibara walked in slowly, just as much in awe of that trick now as she was when first I showed her. I smiled at her easily procured joy. "Wow...that was so cool! I wish I could do that..."

"I've told you a thousand times, sister, you can; we all can. As a Dragon-Phoenix, you are so infused with power that the skies are yours to command," I said, not looking at her, instead sorting through my dresses to choose which ones I wanted to take with me. It would be rude to bring all but the best ones; as my mate-to-be, it was Sesshomaru's job to provide such things. But some of them I just had to take. The rest would go to my sisters, as well as my mother, once the swelling is rid of.

Seeing her preoccupied disposition, I stood up and looked at her directly. "What ails you, sister?"

She turned to me, a confused expression on her face, as if something didn't belong; almost as if she had just awoken from sleep-walking. "What?"

I sighed softly and shook my head slowly. "You are so silly." I walked over to her and ruffled her wild curls. "You came here for a reason. I can tell these things, trust me. What is it that you want to ask me?"

Chibara shrugged, looking away, as if she didn't care; she was unhappy, I could tell by the pout of her lips. I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. She was caught off-guard, only able to stand there, completely rigid, eyes wide as I hugged her as a sister does. "I'll miss you too. But it's not like I'll be gone forever. Once settled I will visit you plenty, and you can visit me. Nothing will change, Little Rose. Nothing at all. We'll just be farther apart."

Chibara nodded, resting her cheek on my shoulder. "Kinda like several castle-lengths away instead of one," she mumbled.

I laughed. "Something like."

Silence fell, but it was a warm, happy, sisterly silence. Not cold and painful like those born out of hate or displeasure. We sat down at my table and sorted through my many kimonos and yukatas. Aside from the one I was wearing, I would only take five others: a red one, a green one, a silver-gray one, a black one and a white one. As for the countless others I had—yellow, pink, purple, orange, brown, rainbow, two-colors, mixes, hybrids, etc—they would stay here, divided into several piles: Some for Mother, some for Chibara, some for Aniara, some for Naruka, some to send to Kitara, and a few for Riera, an old childhood friend of mine. And so much time passed in silence as all there was to hear was the chirping of some birds, the wind moving the trees, and the slow, relaxed heartbeats of those who would never be separated, even if the distances between them were to stretch on for an eternity.

XXX

Mother wanted to accompany Father and I, but she had been present for the actual proposal and negotiation, and since that was stretching it at four months of pregnancy, lightly foolish as it were, eight months would be downright idiotic. Besides, this was only, in essence, to drop me off: Father would come, they would discuss things, speak of last minute details, talk about alliances and the state of the world. The next day Father would leave, and I would then be Sesshomaru's mate, his possession; I will belong to him, and there shall be no turning back.

However, there is no turning back now, really; I stopped being able to turn back when I reached adulthood at fifteen. Father often times reminds me that he was a very lenient and understanding parent; the standard for taiyoukai mating is fifteen, maybe sixteen, usually not eighteen. Almost never, in fact, unless the daughter is hard to marry off—which I most definitely was not (if you don't count my father wanting only the best for me). I know all of that, and I love him for it; hence why I'm perfectly okay with all of this. I know how fortunate I am. In addition to that, Sesshomaru is handsome, not likely to overuse or abuse me. Yes, my life was good, great even. Wonderful Father, choice Mate, good life. One day the rebellious and sour Chibara will understand that as I do now.

Umayoukai servants of my father drove the carriage in which we were to travel the hundreds of miles from our castle to his. By law set forth millennia ago, the Demon Lords strongholds were to be placed near the center in which their territories meet. In times of war between them, they were to move back, as a sort of symbol or sign that things were not right and peaceful. And since the taiyoukai almost never fight, for the effects would be devastating, things are always at peace; at least, on the grandest scale. True, this is the Warring States Era, but that mostly applies to weak and useless humans who act as if their problems actually amount to something.

Father liked my outfit, I could tell. And in his liking it he grew to loathe it, for it was very pretty and extremely flattering. He thought that it would look good on Mother (I cannot read minds, only people, and my father is extremely predictable—to his oldest daughter, in any case), which really upped his ire. I laughed silently. The shoes I had chosen at the last moment, seemingly delicate blue slippers that were actually made from dyed ushiyoukai leather.

I patted his hand. "Don't worry, Father. No man will dare look at me with Sesshomaru and your scents upon me. And in any case, I am loyal and can take care of myself. So try not to worry." He smiled, overwhelmingly proud of his little girl; the one who had grown up already.

"I won't, I promise," he said, as if that had been true the whole time. I smiled knowingly and let it go. One of the first lessons I ever learned concerning men: Let them think they are right, so that it is easier for you to pull the strings and have things the way you want them. And ain't that the truth.

The scenery changed quickly. In the North, which houses my father's castle, that we use in the warm months of Spring and Summer, things are very green with lots of trees and rocks and unhindered, unbusy nature. Closer to the mountains, things tend to be colder, cool in the heated months. In the West, where we were going, things are still cool, but warmer in these months, with lots of fresh and warm breezes and rains. More flowers and less trees, with only one kind of grass that grows at a very short length. Known for the water and lack of mountains.

It took us several hours to arrive, most of which was traveled in silence. Youkai are not easily bored, and chatter is not necessary for comfort, as it often is for humans. My father and I, we were close, and happy, together. That's all we needed. My father is not talkative, and so I'm used to long, seemingly infinite, moments of silence. Which was good, because my mate-to-be is worse than my father-dearest.

I could see it, so close it was almost as if I could reach out and touch it. Impossibly high and infinitely long, it looked like a place made for giants. As we neared it I realized that it was only about twenty stories high and fifty rooms wide, with walls that extended much further to the sides and back, making for large courtyards almost fit to be their own countries. If one didn't feel like leaving their home, ever, one might as well make trees and gardens and meadows and lakes and rivers abundant. The place was made of marble with gold trim, the walls fashioned out of gray rock and steel so hard and thick not even a taiyoukai could break them down; enchanted, to be there for all of an eternity. Nothing moved, no living thing could be seen or heard or sensed. No birds chirped, no sounds shattered the silence, the peace. It was a cold and heartless place. Yet oddly safe and calmly comforting.

We had arrived.

XXX

**yukata** - a dress worn around the house, outside, wherever; for informal settings and occasions

**Chibara** (Little Rose) - Chi means Blood, Bara means Rose, Little Rose would be Bara-chan, it just sounds better

**Mesukei** - a hybrid of two Japanese words that mean "bitch" or "female dog"; sorry I don't remember them off the top of my head, and I'm too damn lazy

**youkai** - demon

**nekoyoukai** - cat demon

**inuyoukai** - dog demon

**umayoukai** - horse demon

**taiyoukai** - demon lord, higher level of demon

**Warring States Era** - the era Inu-Yasha is set in; it has a Japanese name I can't remember, if I ever knew

**ushiyoukai** - cow demon

If you have any other questions on vocabulary, be it English look it up, and if its Japanese I failed to mention, review or message me. Much obliged, thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. King Daizano and Princess Taimara

**My Death, My Love, My Incarnation**

_Written By SexySesshieSama_

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I have had a lot written for a long time, but it's taken me until now to finish taming those reviews and put this up. I feel terrible. I love this story and those who review it, it should start getting more interesting real soon. Questions, review or message me. I love it when random people email me. I make up the names I use here, sorry if they suck. I don't own Inu-Yasha the show, but my characters are...well...mine, so back off. If I did own Inu-Yasha I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfiction. I would also be older and less poor, because I was very young when it started, perhaps not even born. So in your face. Enjoy.

_Chapter Two:_ _King Daizano and Princess Taimara_

"Rin," the cold, hard voice of the inutaiyoukai Sesshomaru stated, immediately grabbing the attention of the young girl as she frolicked in the grass. Running over to her lord and waiting patiently, looking down, she did as she was trained to do. "What are you doing?"

She fiddled with the tattered edges of her bright orange and yellow yukata. She had been running in circles, chasing a butterfly. The eight-year-old girl had grown quite in the past two years; all of a sudden she has grown taller, and prettier in a way, shedding some of her baby fat from all that walking she had to do, and fending for herself. Her mind has also matured some, still happy and innocent, but with less of the dumb ignorance all children share. She was intelligent—for a human—which was rather odd, but doable. Sesshomaru can't stand stupidity in any case; Jaken, on the other hand, was jealous and worried about her intelligence and what it may bring.

"I was chasing a butterfly, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied. It was one of her favorite past times, especially when she caught them. They were so pretty, and intriguing, the way they moved and flew and would sometimes land on your finger or your nose, there for a moment, gone in the next. The chase was fun, the catching was better, and in the end she would let them go and try again.

"Why?" he asked. Every since he had first met this human girl his cold, distant exterior had not changed, but he had gotten to talking more, and wondering about the ways of humans. They didn't quite intrigue him, but since he knew next to nothing about them, he wanted to know more; being in the dark about human behavior did not suit him. Not knowing and being ignorant were not acceptable for Sesshomaru in others, much less himself.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. It's fun. I like it."

"Fun". A concept Sesshomaru still doesn't grasp. It seems so simple, but that is because—as humans—we were born with the capacity to have and understand the concept, making it a very "easy" one for us. But for the youkai, it was as foreign as mortality, sadness, pain and love. They simply do not have fun; rather they have varying levels of pleasure and displeasure. When things go well and they don't have to squash a rebellion or have their lands and daughters stolen from them: that's pleasure. When your supposed time of peace is cut short by the uprising begun by one of your most powerful and trusted vassals: that's displeasure. Laying with a new woman, that can be pleasure or displeasure, depending on the noises that are made and the release that is achieved. Things are very black and white for the eternal beings: Humans live in that permanent gray area, far sadder and happier than any youkai can ever be.

Sesshomaru heard something. He turned and found Jaken, his most annoying servant and retainer, the green toad youkai no one likes, running towards him. His staff was waving around wildly, threatening to hit something or burn it down. He stopped several feet before his lord, panting, about ready to collapse. Before he would dare, he spoke, "Lord...Lord Sesshomaru...King...King Daizano has arrived...with...with his daughter, the...the Princess...Taimara."

Jaken passed out. Sesshomaru stepped over him, and still possessing the shortest attention span known to man, Rin trotted on after him, simultaneously abandoning the toad everyone hates...except her, but she's a bit...scatter-brained. Haha, loser.

XXX

The horses had hardly come to a complete stop when the front gates, made of impossibly strong silver trimmed in gold as hard as steel, began to open from within. Sesshomaru stood there to greet them, his face as blank and impassive as always. I smiled slightly. I hadn't even told Chibara or Mother, but I find Sesshomaru extremely pleasant to look at. And although love is not possible amongst demons like him, I knew that—as his mate—he would watch over me and care as far as demon instincts dictate. Which is pretty damn far.

Father stepped out of the carriage and motioned for the horses to stand still. I remained seated, waiting for him to signal me out; I may be a feminist, but I do know better than to be so bold as that in my own culture. Our steeds filled me with pride, as beautiful and strong as they were; they come from the East, representor of Water, where they are far more wonderful than in any place else. Only six were needed, as fancy as they were: One was gold, another red, one black, silver, white, and the last a rich and deep brown. Their manes were combed through and silky. They stood taller than your average human or human-formed demon. The silver one, a mare named Moonlight, is my favorite. She's been mine since I was a little girl. It was on her I learned how to ride. She was going to stay here with me and my six kimonos. Her mate, the golden one named Sunshine, was also to stay, as a present to Sesshomaru. (In reality, it was to keep them together and happy, which would in turn do wonders for me.)

They spoke, just the two of them, as regally as all Demon Lords do. I couldn't hear what they were saying; my father was blocking my view of Sesshomaru, and mysteriously enough a semi-strong breeze began to blow in the wrong direction. The lengths to which my father goes to keep me in line as long as he can. How I love him so.

I didn't quite notice the little girl as she slipped through the gate, unnoticed by my father at least, for she was too small to see over the high carriage. The horses hardly noticed her, unalarmed by her presence, and so she was able to approach my door, ducking under the compartment from the other side. I sensed her presence then, carefully opening the door. Upon doing that I revealed a slightly dirty, brown-haired, brown-eyed young girl wearing what had once been an orange and yellow yukata but had transformed after much frolicking outside. She smelled of nature, fresh air, and flower pollen. I smiled. Human, yes; evil, no.

"Hello there," I said in a near whisper, in case my father happened to hear. "My name is Taimara. What's yours?"

"I'm Rin," the young girl said back, her voice low and wispy to match mine. "I like your dress."

I smiled; how sweet! "Thank you very much." I looked at her hands, which were clean in comparison to the rest of her body, faintly smelling of fish. "Do you like fishing?"

She nodded. "There are lots and lots of rivers and streams and lakes and ponds in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. I fish all the time, because I like the taste. Sometimes Lord Sesshomaru even lets me catch him some fish. Usually I use a net, but lately I've been teaching myself how to use my hands only. And I'm getting pretty good at it."

I smiled. The young girl had enchanted me and stolen my heart. She was so innocent and open and honest, not at all suspicious or wary like most humans are, especially when it concerns youkai like myself. In her eyes I saw a bright intelligence and love for life. She was a good person, and I hoped that we would get to know one another further. "That's wonderful. Would you like to come and sit up here with me?"

She nodded, and I effortlessly picked her up and set her down next to me, in the open space in which neither my father nor I had been sitting earlier. Her hands were rough and calloused, her body lean and muscular; fast and flexible. Nothing like me, as voluptuous and curvy and subtly muscled as I am. "Do you like those horses out there?"

Rin nodded vigorously a second time. She really seemed to like them; and how could one not? They were magnificent, beautiful, strong, enchanting and graceful beasts. "Which one is your favorite?"

She sat there, in silence, for several moments; I could see the indecision in her eyes. I laughed. "I understand. It's sometimes hard to choose just one. Do you see that silver one in the front? Her name is Moonlight. She's mine."

"She's very pretty," Rin said in a dreamy, trance-like voice, almost like she was daydreaming, distant and far away. That intelligence must have yet to have been tapped into; I suddenly grew determined to expand her vocabulary.

"And that gold one next to her, his name is Sunshine. He's to be Sesshomaru's. They are going to stay here with me," I told her.

She turned to me. "You're staying here?" Apparently no one had yet told her about me coming to be Sesshomaru's mate (or she was told and simply forgot; it is Rin we're talking about, after all). What is her role in his castle, anyway?

"Yes," I complied, "I am to be his mate. Is that a problem?"

Immediately her head began shaking back and forth. "No. I like you. I'm glad that you're going to stay. I can show you the grounds, the fish, the butterflies. And you can meet Master Jaken." She then pointed to the red one, a young stallion named Star; he was not yet old enough to be wild like Thunder, the black one (my father's), or broken in and tamed, like Sunshine. (The brown one was Lightning, a wild mare, Thunder's mate—my mother's; and the white one was Snowcloud, a gentle mare and Thunder's sister.) "I like that one," she announced.

I smiled. "He's yours." The look of wonder and pleasant surprise only too much to be handled made that far more than worth it. Then, to break the silence, I finally heard my father, his voice loud and noticeable and directed at me specifically: "Taimara! Come!"

This should prove to be interesting...

XXX

Daizano's order was immediately carried out, without so much as a verbal conformation or reaction or complaint. The door on her side opened, and two long legs became visible as she dropped down, the kimono momentarily rising up. She was lightly tanned, bringing out the gold in her ivory skin. Only graceful fingers and long claws were visible as she held the door, fiddling with something in the carriage. The demon lords watched with looks of confusion and curiosity written on their handsome, otherworldly faces. Finally Taimara closed the door, and she wasn't alone. Resting on one wide hip was a young girl, secured by a strong arm. Somehow, this only proved to add to her beautiful look, even though the girl was dirty and blocking part of the glorious dress.

She set Rin down once she had walked over to the two men. With an air of grace and calm, hidden control, she curtsied to her mate-to-be, saying all of the necessary words of formal greeting and everything else like that. Finally rising to her feet, she caught Rin's hand in her own, having so mastered her talons that the girl came to no harm, nor did she even come close to feeling any pain or showing any blood. Still the men said nothing.

Finally Taimara spoke up, her voice soft and womanly and polite, as she addressed her husband only. "I am honored to be here, Lord Sesshomaru. I thank you for accepting me into your home. As a token of our gratitude, my father and I have provide for you this stallion for your stables, if you will accept him." She went over to Sunshine, unhooked him, and walked him over. Bowing her head and holding the restraint out within easy reach, Taimara waited.

Sesshomaru accepted the gift, taking the reins carefully from his mate. Shivers shot up her spine as his claws brushed past the sensitive skin of her hand. She retracted her hand and stepped back, immediately regaining her composure and smiling sweetly. Sesshomaru handed the stallion off to a servant, presumably the Master of the Stables, who had just at that moment appeared. He had been a ohitsujiyoukai of some sort, short and muscled beyond all reasoning, with coarse hair all over his face and arms, red in color, small ears on either side of his head and a flat nose.

"Who is this human?" Daizano asked, his voice kind, deep and intrigued; not at all scary or scornfully demanding. He is not a cruel man...unless he needs to be. Like all demon lords. All of whom are horrendously terrifying when they need to be. That's the key. _When they need to be_.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, "what are you doing out here?"

Rin did not feel afraid, for subtle tones in her lord's voice told her that he was not displeased. She has long since learned to interpret these subtle changes; she knows a lot of things about this invulnerable and elevated taiyoukai. "I met this nice woman. She said that she was going to live here as your mate. I like her. She said I could have Star." She turned around and pointed to the red umayoukai, who had the most beautiful azure blue eyes.

Daizano looked a bit surprised, smiling at his daughter so only she could see. "Really now?" He walked over to Rin and bent down. His hair was silver, bordering on gray rather than on white as Sesshomaru's did; his eyes were green, like emeralds, and his skin darker. He wore a very big black coat, under which you could not see. "You're name is Rin, right? Well mine is Daizano."

Rin curtsied, the cutest little thing ever. (If she were ever to turn to the dark side, the world would be held under her sway, humans and demons alike; she already has two of the four demon lords down, the last two wouldn't be able to resist.) "Greetings, Daizano-sama."

He smiled. "Star is a very good horse. I raised him from a foal. Sunshine and Moonlight are his parents, so it makes sense that he would be yours. If you'd like, I could show you how to take care of him before I leave."

Rin nodded. "I would like that very much, Daizano-sama."

The Dragon King smiled and ruffled her hair, standing up. Turning to Sesshomaru, he said, "She reminds me of my youngest. She's rather pleasant for a human."

Sesshomaru nodded once. "She knows her place."

Daizano laughed. "If only everyone did." Hooking his arm through his daughter's, he began walking forward. Sesshomaru lead them to and through the front entrance. Rin followed Taimara, holding onto her hand until Jaken came along and stopped her progression, beginning to scold her. She waved good-bye, and then began to run, chasing another butterfly. She would get to see them later, Taimara was sure.

She hoped.

XXX

Dinner was luxurious but uneventful. I didn't even attempt to speak during it; Father and Sesshomaru spoke sparingly, neither of them eating much, and what they did eat was only for the formality and out of politeness. I was the one actually having myself some dinner. Their eyes moved always, stopping sparingly, movements slow and deliberate, consistent and uniform. I did not feel uncomfortable, but I have been in plenty situations that were far less tense and much more social. Around one another, Demon Lords tended to be quite...unlike their normal selves. Sesshomaru and Kitara are actually like this, and only around them do my mother and father act as cold and silent. Around one another and around us, their children, they are warm and loving and all the rest of that.

After I had eaten my fill, they stood simultaneously, and I rose after them. Sesshomaru led us into his private chambers for discussion. I was to be present but silent—fine by me. It was a library of sorts, all walls lined with tall and wide bookshelves, laden with scrolls and documents and old leather-bound novels. Beautiful. On one wall there was a large fire I could literally fit in. It crackled pleasantly, permeating the cold of the room, brought on by the night that had fallen. Earlier he had provided a tour of the place, somewhat for my benefit as a new addition to the household, but more to show my father that he was a worthy mate who could take care of me.

Not that he didn't know that already.

I don't need warmth or fire, but I had always loved both in any case, so I took a seat in the large, cushiony chair by the fireplace as the two demon lords stood on either end of the mantle; my father next to me, Sesshomaru facing him. I allowed the heat of the fire and the warmth of their voices to wrap around me as the night began to pass around me.

"Have you been experiencing any difficulties in your own territory?" my father asked Sesshomaru, starting the original business reason for him to come here. Periodically it is a good idea for demon lords to meet up with one another and speak of current events and problems, things that have gone well and what can be done to improve.

"None," Sesshomaru replied. "Things have been peaceful, aside from the occasional rebellion, but those are small and easily rid of. News has reached me that the Southern Castle was attacked not too long ago." Try a year.

Father nodded. "Yes. My wife was with me in my castle to the north, so some of her unstable vassals decided to try to take over the stronghold. They, however, hadn't been anticipating the many spells laid upon the place, in every grain of wood, in every massive stone. What sort of protections are there on this castle?"

"My ancestors made it of a marble so rare that this is nearly half of all that exists in the world. It is rumored to have been made from the bones of the ancient gods, before they became heaven-bound. The gold and silver is also of a very rare kind; what we have hear we only discovered by accident, for it exists deep within the earth. Every sort of protection and warding spell has been laid over this fortress, replenished each decade; the larger ones are redone every century."

And so it went on and on and on. They spoke of problems, tips, solutions, spells, demons, humans, obedience, the natural order, politics, diplomacy...anything and everything that applied to their stations and then some. I began to block out there words, only allowing the deep and powerful tones of their voices to reach me, lulling me to sleep. The warmth and protection I felt brought out my drowsiness. I yawned softly, delicately, and hardly noticed as my mind slipped into slumber...

Almost immediately I felt a soft and gentle hand on my shoulder. Groggily my eyes blinked open; the fire had died down some, reduced to embers. There was a chill in the room I was immune to feeling—I regulate my own temperature via the volcano and ocean within myself—and quite some time had passed. My father was kneeling by my side, rocking me gently, whispering my name. "Taimara...Taimara...Taimara, wake up, it's time for us to go to our rooms..."

I sat up. Sesshomaru was standing some ways away, cloaked in shadow, watching me. My father didn't see this. My spine tingled, his gaze was so powerful, so enchanting, so handsome...I smiled, touching my father lightly on his cheek, as I would when I was younger. He smiled back and helped me up. One arm wrapped around my neck, he proceeded to lead me to the door. He obviously knew where we were going, because Sesshomaru stayed where he was.

I risked a glimpse back before the door closed, only to find him standing in the exact same place, eyes still on me...

XXX

Father left the next day. Things were very emotional. He had only three horses this time, but without me in my pretty kimono, the thing will be lighter and the need for leisure less great. He would be home very soon. I kissed and hugged him goodbye. He promised to visit me once I had settled down. He would bring the others; Ryuumaru would be born by then. I told him I couldn't wait, and that I loved him. Setting one of my tortoise shell combs in his hand, I said my final goodbye. I was no longer one of his subjects, his daughter, his resident. I belonged to Sesshomaru.

I hadn't seen Rin since the previous day, when I first went inside, and I felt lost, alone and afraid.

XXX

**kimono** - formal dress, prettier and fancier than a yukata

**ohitsujiyoukai** - ram youkai, ram demon


	3. Meetings and Markings

**My Death, My Love, My Incarnation**

_Written By SexySesshieSama_

**Author's Note**: I have only gotten two reviews for each of the two chapters already posted, but since half of them were from my biggest fan and most loyal reviewer, I shall update in any case. KURAMAGIRL44 aka Carly aka Cawwy-chan aka Rose ROCKS MY SOCKS! I need to edited this and the two chapters from before, but I'll do that later because I'm lazy. I'm actually updating! I feel special. You should be proud. Check out my bio, I have a lot of ways to contact me, please take advantage of them; I love reviewers and I love anime-freaks and I love talking to people. These are my names and my OCs and my ideas, questions, comments, or whatever contact me by review or email or whatever. I do not own Inu-Yasha, if I did I would have more money and more gray hairs, as well as more of a life! So you can't even say I own it! HAHA TRY AND SUE ME NOW! Do not flame, for if you flame I shall set your hair on fire and watch you burn. Enjoy.

_Chapter Three: Meetings and Markings_

Taimara is a most beautiful woman; far more beautiful even than most taiyoukai, although all taiyoukai are absolutely heavenly. She wasn't more beautiful than Sesshomaru, yet she was; it depends on who you ask. As do most things. But she had surpassed her mother, each generation ending up even more lovely than the one before. Time passes, and things change for the better. Sesshomaru was lucky to have her, but she was also lucky to have him.

She hadn't directly inherited any of her parents physical attributes; or so it seems. Her skin was a cross between her mother's pale cream complexion and her father's bronze tanned look. She didn't have her father's straight silver hair, nor did she inherit her mother's extremely wavy red hair, which seemed to rise and fall like a massive tsunami, despite the length and the weight. Her father's eyes are green, her mother's purple, and she doesn't have either of them. In fact, everything except for the skin tone seems totally out of the blue.

But it's not. She can change her appearance as she pleases. Her eyes shift depending on her mood, usually remaining at a calm, silver-gray neutral. As for her hair, it is golden colored, as long as her mother's (reaching her waist) and as straight as her father's (perfect lines). However, all of this can change as she so pleases; her natural coloring is not for us to know...yet, possibly.

Her first impression was good; she had some subtle red highlights then, most obvious in the sun and fire light, while her eyes seemed to be tinged in green. The next day she did not wear her blue kimono again; this time she instead chose her medium green yukata with the light green and greenish-yellow butterflies on the hips and thighs, which stops at her knees and is tied off with a forest green sash. On her feet she wore nothing, as many demons choose to do. She was the most natural and glorious thing that most anyone could ever seen, possibly discounting the sun. Possibly.

After her father was gone, out of sight, Taimara turned to discover Sesshomaru gone, as if he had disappeared, blown away like ashes in the wind. She knew that she needed to get used to things like that. With a slight sigh, she went off in search of the stables. Star, Moonlight and Sunshine needed her. Maybe she would accidentally stumble across Rin; she would need company in this cold and impersonal place that was to forevermore be her home.

XXX

The stables were far more than adequate; they were marvelous! I had only ever seen any better at Kitara-sama's. And her _specialty_ is horses. Of course, mother's and father's are only slightly less impressive, but as a youkai I am skilled at noticing subtle differences.

The place was obviously made for umayoukai, not your average horses. In fact, I'm almost sure that I could smell one of the umataiyoukai; the scents vary, getting stronger as you travel higher up the food chain, as it is with any demon: umayoukai smell stronger and more powerful than regular uma, while umataiyoukai smell even more magnificent, and then there is the umakami. I have seen one umataiyoukai before, at Kitara-sama's. But to think that there would be one here...It makes sense. The stables are luxurious, and I know that Sesshomaru wouldn't have a direct hand in such a trivial thing, so having one of them here...Not as a possession obviously, which is how we treat the umayoukai; like humans do, only with far more respect and adoration.

As I tentatively entered, marveling at the accommodations the horses were allowed—it was like a palace in there!—I heard nothing and made no sound. Silence was draped over the world, which should have woken up fully by then. All the horses were either out or silently asleep. Sunshine, Moonlight and Star were nowhere to be seen, and so I wondered. That ohitsujiyoukai's scent was faintly settled all around, but there was one scent—a stronger and more prominent scent—that caught my attention far more. Once again, I contemplated it being umataiyoukai; I began to entertain fantasies of meeting another one, when suddenly...

"Greetings and salutations. Are you lost?"

The voice was unfamiliar to me, but so kind and warm that I felt no fear. I was, however, a bit more than a little shocked and surprised, so I cried out and spun around. My expression grew indignant as I spotted the source of my distress. A man stood before me, tall (I'm not all that tall to begin with; at 5'6", I am only slightly above average for a woman) and stately. His hair was long and light brown, pulled back into a flawless ponytail. The man was muscular and jovial looking, handsome and young, but not ignorantly so. His brown eyes were void of innocence, but not interest or intelligence, much less mischievousness. He seemed sweet enough, his smile dazzling and a bit dark, but not frightening. The sleeves of his long black cloak were rolled up to reveal muscular tan arms.

My mouth turned into a somewhat indignant frown; I hardly even noticed how much stronger the scent had become. "No, I am not." I was pouting, I knew, slightly childish; I would never act this was around my new husband. But this man made me feel comfortable, and so I loosened up, finding myself acting as I might back home. Mature and lady-like I am, yes, but I also have a childish and playful side. I've never shown that to someone outside my family before today.

He laughed, the sound deep and seductive, vibrant and calming, as if everything was good in the world, as if you and him were the only people in it. "I'm sorry, that was a bit rude, no? I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Let's start over. Hello there, beauteous maiden; my name is Hikinoru. May I inquire as to what yours may be?"

I was tempted to turn my nose up at him, but his tone was so sincere, his face so genuine, that I felt my makeshift anger melting away. I smiled at him, as kindly as I could; this made for a very informal but, from what I had been told, extremely captivating smile. Apparently, the more natural I am, the more beautiful I become. I could see that in his eyes; he appeared a bit shocked, casual manner melting away, smile giving was for a dumbstruck look. I smirked, pleased with myself. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Taimara."

That appeared to shake him out of his reverie. "Taimara?" he repeated, surprised. I nodded. He looked me up and down and broke out into another foolishly handsome smile. "Makes sense, actually. I would never have guessed. Sesshomaru didn't tell me you were coming so soon. Then again, that son-uva-bitch never tells me anything..."

By the way he spoke, he not only knew Sesshomaru, and knew him well, but he was also on at least an equal level with him, possibly an even higher one. Apart from that, they must also be on slightly closer terms than him and my father, for Lord Daizano would never speak of Sesshomaru like that. Inutaisho, yes; Sesshomaru, no. They must be friends—or, at least, as friendly as one can get with that chunk of cold, hard ice.

He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. It was a pleasant gesture. "Sorry for my tongue," he apologized. "I am a bit vulgar; it's the wild stallion in me." I laughed, a noise that can be interpreted as wind chimes floating on the night breeze. Chibara always referred to it as the hacking of a sick cat. But she's my sister, so her opinions don't count. "It's a good thing I asked for your name first; Sesshomaru would not be pleased if I had begun to court his mate."

I smiled, a laugh beginning to rise, but it got caught in my throat as he looked up at me. His eyes were so bright, so animalistic, not only was it obvious that he was a demon, but a "wild stallion" as he had said as well. Any woman would melt and cave under such a look, but I am more reserved, and otherwise taken and loyal. He straightened himself back up. "Sorry about being so forward about not being able to be so forward."

I haven't said much in a while, have I? "It's perfectly alright. At least you aren't going to actually be that forward." I felt so relaxed with Hikinoru. If only Sesshomaru could be more like this man...taiyoukai? I am not complaining about my fortunate situation, but if I had to choose, I would most certainly pick... "Are you a friend of my lord's?"

Hikinoru snorted, much like the way a horse might. I began to wonder... "As much as one can be a friend of his, yes, I am. We have known one another since we were very young; Sesshomaru, Kitara, Wakikuno, Beniru and myself were all born at about the same time. Our parents were good friends, and so we were always hanging around one another. Wakikuno and Beniru, the designated girls, would spend the most time with one another; Kitara was always a loner, trapped between genders, clarity not attained at birth like with most; and that left Sesshomaru and myself, the only boys. He has always been this cold and bastardly, even to his mother. Don't be offended by it; he can't help that anymore than I can help courting beautiful women and remaining wildly independent."

With that he kissed my hand again, his soft lips brushing past my tender skin, and I giggled, the most childish and girly thing I have done in a long while. He smiled, knowing that I wasn't like that, pleased with my reaction in any case. The names Hikinoru, Wakikuno and Beniru were not familiar to me; of course I knew of Sesshomaru and Kitara. Then again, they are the children of prominent demon lords. Perhaps the other three were other, "lesser" demon lords?...

Apparently he noticed my confusion and thoughtful expression, because Hikinoru spoke up, "You're wondering why you haven't heard of us before? Well, whatever your thinking is probably either right or close to the truth. Wakikuno is the daughter of Gaarane, Beniru is the daughter of Kimikura, and I am the son of Saranashi. Those names should ring a bell."

Sure as hell they did! I didn't recognize the children's names because all taiyoukai birth many children. Why I hadn't recognized the oldest children I don't know; there were so many, I suppose, that my mind can only focus on the main four. Gaarane is the reigning oukamiyoukai, Kimikura is the reigning torayoukai, and Saranashi is the reigning umayoukai. In other words, they are all the taiyoukai of those species...Oh good lord...They were all still alive; that's probably why. (Inutaisho and Mei are not, their children have taken over, and of course I knew my parents and their offspring!)

"You...you are a...a...one of the umataiyoukai," I breathed, shocked and awed. He seemed to swell with the recognition. Such a vain animal. He made an odd noise, like one horses make. I can't place which one, but there it was.

"Yes I am. Wanna ride me?"

That snapped me out of my odd state of suspended awe; my cheeks burned, not at the suggestion or how close he stood to me (I may be innocent, but I am not ignorant! And innocence is only skin deep, in any case...) but rather at the fact that some part of me, deep down inside, wanted to. As a crossbreed I do not go into heat as many other bitch-youkai do; mine is more of a deliberate sort of deal. And apparently my subconscious mind decided to make me react like that.

I saw him breath my scent in deeply, intoxicated, before I heard a deep, angry growl rumble from nearby. I looked up, not nearly as alarmed as Hikinoru was. All color drained from his face and his smile grew nervous, his laugh short and shrill. Sesshomaru stood there, passive and cold as usual...to me, anyway. I think he radiated something like anger in Hikinoru's direction. As he should.

"My mate can fend for herself when it comes to you, until you become as forward as that," Sesshomaru simply said, his voice and aura no different than usual. "I trust her, not you. So don't try anything, otherwise I will neuter you."

Hikinoru smiled nervously, swallowing hard. "Morning, Sesshomaru. Haven't seen you in a while."

I curtsied before my mate. "Please forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama. I am sorry."

I could practically smell Hikinoru's dander rise; his scent grew heavier, stronger, filling the entire room (even though two ends of it were open), more demanding, hotter, chocking me; I could hardly breath...His aura was overwhelming, powerful, frightening. "Don't apologize to him!" he bellowed, not to much at me as at the idea of me being so submissive, as if he had gotten to know me in the moments we had been acquainted. His voice was booming, no longer soft and masculinely seductive like it had been before. "You did nothing wrong! I'm the one to blame, not you! How dare you make her..."

Sesshomaru stopped him right there, his voice its usual rhythmic monotone, somehow all the more powerful and overbearing and forceful for it. It was as if he pushed outwards just with the force of his voice, overpowering Hikinoru easily without the active use of strength or any sort of violence. "I did not make her apologize, nor did I threaten her. She apologized of her own free will. Do not yell at me."

"Stop it!" I hissed, without thinking about my actions, immediately regretting it...somewhat. However, Hikinoru did seem to calm down, and Sesshomaru could care less. Good.

"Sesshomaru's right, Hikinoru. I apologized of my own free will. And not out of fear of punishment or anger. It was out of respect and courtesy. He is my mate, and these things are given to him—not only by necessity—but also by choice. My choice. So don't yell at him."

They two of them calmed down, and I felt quite accomplished. "I wish to speak with you later," Sesshomaru said, and walked off, his reason for showing up complete. Hikinoru still fumed.

I touched his cheek gently in a kind, polite manner. A familial manner. Just like I used to with my father and my brother. Oddly enough, thoughts of them did not make me sad; no tears came. I only felt a warm, protective, loving barrier around and within me. They will always be there, and that's all I shall ever need. "See? He left me all alone with you. He trusts me...You, not so much."

The joke raised his spirits some, and—calmed down—everything was once again how they should be. Good. I like it that way.

XXX

Hikinoru was the second friend I made in this place; and by the looks of things, he would be the last. Aside from Lord Sesshomaru and that annoying, nasty little retainer of his (Jaken) I have not seen anybody else upon arriving here. And already it's several hours past midday and I still have not seen that little girl—Rin—again. I was beginning to feel lonely; I had felt lonely ever since Hikinoru had to leave an hour or two before midday on some important matters. "I may not be an official Demon Lord," he had said, "but I do have my duties. Hope to see you later." A chaste peck on the cheek and he was gone.

Sigh.

And so I wandered the grounds on my own some more. I still wanted to know where Sunshine and Moonlight were! The stables were a bit boring; Hikinoru had shown me every inch of them before he had to leave, and so without umayoukai to grace the stalls with their strength and beauty, being there was pointless. I was full, for Hikinoru had treated me to some food at about noon; and full of energy, ready to expel it.

The grass was soft beneath my bare feet; it tickled somewhat. The ground was giving beneath my feet, evidence of rain from a few days passed, mud gone and nutrients imbibed by the plants themselves. The heavenly smells of tree sap and flower pollen seemed to drift right up to me, directed by the gentle breeze to my face so that I may partake of them deep into my lungs. The sun shone down so brightly upon me, warming me down to the marrow of my bones, that I felt perfectly content, as happy as I've ever been. It was as if this was heaven and I was to be a resident forevermore...

The complaining whinny that I have long since come to associate with Star pierced through my joyous fantasy, and I immediately perked up, searching for him. After several moments of seeing nothing my eye caught a flash of red hair; his red hair. Smiling broadly, I ran in the direction I had seen him, hoping to catch him in time. I had lost his sight, but his sound echoed through the air, and a faint trace of his scent marked Star's already trodden path.

Finally I stopped, Star standing several feet in front of me. Laying on the ground was my Moonlight, next to whom stood Sunshine, the spitting image of the perfect husband. Star was full of energy, zestfully running around, annoying his parents. To my surprise, the ohitsujiyoukai from earlier and the girl Rin stood off to the side. The ram in professional patience, Rin in young awe. I smiled, for some reason feeling proud of these beasts, as if I had raised and bred them. In a way I had, but that was besides the point.

Rin gasped when she saw me, her brown eyes widening and growing, now lighter; honey-brown. "Taimara-sama!" she exclaimed. I felt like royalty...which I am.

The ohitsujiyoukai bowed low. "It is an honor," he said, voice deep and large for one so short. Then again, which such a broad torso, his lung power must be amazing.

I nodded and bowed down to him. "I am Taimara," I began; he cut me off with a chuckle.

"I know who you are, love. Everyone here does. You were a legend before, but you are a goddess now." I blushed; I hadn't realized. "This lowly creature is Hiroenu. I am to be the care giver to these fine horses of yours, if you so please."

I smiled and curtsied elaborately. "I would be honored, Hiroenu-san. I am sure that you will take care of my babies just fine."

"Taimara-sama! Taimara-sama!" Rin exclaimed, no longer able to hold her joy and excitement in. She rushed over to me, locking my legs together in a hug. She reminds me of Aniara in so many ways; I see what Father meant. "Can you teach me to ride today?"

I nodded. "I would love to. I can at least show you the basics; come with me..." I approached Star, holding Rin's hand in mine. "Let's begin with..."

XXX

Taimara. My mate. A beautiful, elegant, graceful woman who knows her place but still is intelligent and independent. Ideal for me. She will manage my estates, my household workers, my most important vassals. She will charm them, inspire loyalty of a different kind, and my lands will be strengthened as I am strengthened. Relationships with strengthen. Alliances, bloodlines. This is just about the smartest move that I could have made. Perhaps I will be known for it, even as all my other achievements become side-notes, if that. She could take over my lands if she so wished, her parents as powerful as they are, their blood flowing through her veins. But already she is loyal to me, dedicated. Perhaps even in love.

Yes. Things will work out perfectly. They always do.

XXX

This time dinner was even lonelier than the last. At least then Taimara had her father there, a warm presence in an otherwise chilly room. Sesshomaru never spoke to her, even though he said that he needed to talk to her later in the day. She ate her food in silence, never daring to break the silence. Rin does not eat in here, and Hikinoru is still out on some business. For some odd, unlogical reason, she feels more alone with Sesshomaru there than she does when she really is all alone. He seems to be a force of negative comfort and friendliness, counteracting what little exists in perfect silence. Warmth and relaxation are attracted to him, immediately squashed and rid off, like cold water overpowering a warm but small flame.

After Taimara finished eating Sesshomaru rose. Taimara did not follow his example until after he turned to walk away, at which point she followed after him silently, obediently. He knew she was there, of course, his hearing being that sharp and such protocol so obvious even Jaken can follow it.

He led her straight to his private chambers. In essence it was a library with a fireplace—the same place he had taken her and her father the day before—but more than that is served as a place for him to get away from it all. The only way to get to his bed chambers was through a door in his library. There was a table opposite the fire and armchair, upon which old documents and new paper and ink and quills lay; he had been doing some work earlier. The fire had been started by one of the servants fairly recently, under his whole "not seen and not heard" policy. Immediately after Taimara entered the place Sesshomaru stopped walking and said, "Close the door."

His order was not soft and sweet, or cold and cruel, harsh nor kind, but rather concise and to the point. Taimara obeyed. Turning back around, she saw that he was standing by the window. She took a single step towards him, and another command rose up out of the still silence, "Sit down."

Sitting down in the same chair she had occupied the day before, Taimara felt memories rushing back to her. She did as she was bid and waited, knowing full well that speaking first would not at all be a good thing to do. The silence stretched out, and the warmth of the fire became almost seductive, wrapping its arms around her like a tender lover may. Sesshomaru finally turned around, and immediately her attention was on him, sharp and alert, as she always must be when it comes to him.

He said nothing; he's not a big talker. He crossed the room quickly, stood by her side. Her heart jumped, skipped a beat, sped up. He lowered himself down to her level, squatting elegantly. Leaning forward, he kissed her neck, and immediately Taimara was sent sailing over a cliff into oblivion. He began to kiss, nibble and suckle as he picked her up and took her into his bedroom. She hardly even noticed the movement.

XXX

I woke up the next morning with a start. I was shocked to see an uncovered window letting light into (my?) chambers. The sun was high in the sky, the day clear and cloudless, birds chirping their delight. After a moment I realized that I wasn't in my room, my bed, my quarters. I was in a larger, softer bed, warmer than I usually am. Some slight movement revealed warm flesh laying next to me. Looking over, I saw a bare-chested Sesshomaru with his eyes closed. He really does sleep.

That got my attention. I'm in Sesshomaru's bed! How...I came with him after dinner, did as he said; closed the door, sat down...was kissed, carried in here. I can hardly remember...

Warmth. That was the main thing. Warmth. Warmth flooded my senses, my body tingled with it. I was used to the skin deep imitation of the thing. This memory, however, was for real. I felt as if fire coursed through my veins, his warmth transferred into me, a slight fraction of the great amount of sun-like heat that resides within his body left in my body. He filled me, intoxicated me, enabled me to do little but feel and scream and do as he bid...

The feel of his skin on mine. His hair in my hand. His muscles pressed up against me. His cool tongue on my sweaty, salty skin. His claws gently raking on my sensitive flesh. His deep, pleased growl as I somehow did everything right. His small grunt and my piercing scream as it all came to a blissful end. His nose nuzzling against my neck as my mind slipped away, sleep overcoming my drained senses. The nibble that made me scream out in agony as I was marked as his own. The nibble...He never, not once did he kiss me on the lips. He licked me, kissed me everywhere else, bit me, but never did he kiss me. Not on the lips. Never. Not...ever...


End file.
